Don't Touch That Phone!
by The Fallen Dark Angel
Summary: Neku gets curious as to whats on Joshua's phone. How much trouble could he possibly get in trying to find out...? NekuXJoshua


_**Sooo, just a little one I wrote to avoid my workload heehee! Hope you likeeee~~**_

It was around eleven when Neku opened his eyes to the morning sun. When he opened his eyes Neku saw the whole of his messy room but not the side he was used to seeing because he preferred to sleep on his other side. Arms that wrapped around the slim boy tightened for a second. Neku was sure that they had been around him all night since he had been asleep and somehow managed to carefully manoeuver out of them and away from the warm boy who had entangled him. He sat up cautiously rubbing the back of his bed head and rubbing his eyes as he did before looking back to see if he had woken up his bed partner. Joshua still slept on but curled in a little so his arms moved to near his head and his legs bent up too.

Assured that Josh was still asleep, Neku's eyes scanned his messy room to see the trail of clothes that had been left there last night by the two boys in the bed now seemed to have aligned themselves with the beam of light that was making the morning known through the gap between the hastily closed curtains. Next to him, Neku could hear the light breathing of the composer who slept deeply next to him. Deep sleeping was probably not a great habit to get into when someone could kill you at any minute.

Neku looked over to the composer again and smiled. Josh did look kinda cute when he was sleeping. He lost his evil smirk and his whole face relaxed. His eyelashes seemed to flutter on his cheeks which had taken on a slight pink hue from the warmth of the room while his hair framed his face perfectly. His skin was pale and practically unmarked apart from a few little scratches and scrapes from when he was a child. Neku smiled softly to himself and moved a lock of Joshua's hair to the side so it wasn't drooping over his face. A faint smile made its way onto the other boy's lips almost as if he could feel Neku's fingers as they skimmed over the surface of his cheek on the way back to their place on the bed. Neku resisted placing a kiss on the silver haired composers cheek when he pulled the covers up to actually cover Joshua and offer some warmth now that he had moved before he went back to lying down next to Joshua to wait for him to wake up.

The ginger haired boy lay down on his front leaning on his arms so that he could stare at Joshua for a minute. He was glad for the calm that he was getting now that would usually be shattered by Joshua's giggle or some sarcastic remark. The proxy was also glad for some quiet and some space which he was surprised to find he had. Neku's bed was a ¾ bed so it wasn't as big as a double but it wasn't as small as a single bed. It wasn't surprising that Neku could completely separate himself from the sleeping composer right now. Of course, this didn't mean they didn't touch in the night; Neku had somehow ended up curled up next to Joshua for the whole time he was asleep.

Neku looked over to his bedside table where their two mobile phones and his headphones lay. He noticed Joshua's phone displaying the message icon. He stared at the phone for a second. The way it was flashing was almost screaming at Neku to open it. He was really curious as to what Joshua got up to on that phone of his so he carefully flipped the orange plastic phone open so that the text popped up immediately. It was from Mr H and just seemed like a reply to an earlier confirmation to where the composer was at this moment in time. '_Ok Josh, I want you back a WildKat late afternoon you know we're starting the next game tomorrow and you need to do your part'_ Neku clicked off the message and just looked at Joshua's background for a second.

It was a picture of the two of them he had taken two days ago when they went out for ice cream. Neku wasn't sure how Joshua had gotten the image but it was a picture of Joshua licking the ice cream that belonged to a surprised Neku. Neku's eyes fluttered closed as his memories took him back so he could remember that moment. Joshua had taken a large bite of his blueberry ice cream and kissed Neku before the other boy could even get out any kind of protest. The flavours of blueberry and apples mixed together. The apple being from Joshua's apple pie flavoured ice cream that Neku believed shouldn't exist but it did all the same. Joshua always did have a weird taste in Ice cream.

Even in the game when they passed a portable ice cream cart that they couldn't use Josh had commented on how he enjoyed interesting flavours more than the normal ones. He then proceeded to tell Neku about a town he had heard about where they only sold ice cream that had salt in it. The strange looking vendor who they had stopped to check out the wares of seemed to be selling this 'sea salt ice cream.' As well as a few other really weird and random flavours that Joshua pointed out came from different worlds. The shifty looking vendor wore a long coat and had a big nose. Joshua pointed out that he wasn't human, but a breed of animal called a moogle.

_Small flashback mode_

"_How can something that isn't human sell ice cream to humans without being noticed?"_

"_Honestly, Neku. Humans are all oblivious because nobody has the time to look anymore."_

_Just as they spoke a woman came up to the vendor with a wailing child. She ordered an ice cream for the child but didn't even look up to the vendor as he gave her what she had asked for and she gave him the money. The moogle nodded and wished her a good day before the woman walked off with her child holding her one hand and the ice cream in the other._

"_See? And even if she did notice she would pass it off as nothing. People around here do that too,"_

_Neku had nothing to say to that. He knew he had done that to shopkeepers in the past without even a second thought._

_End_

With a smile at the more distant memory, Neku clicked onto the menu and moved straight into pictures to see what Joshua had taken photos of in the past. He didn't expect much just the usual sample pictures and maybe a few accidental shots or something but what he actually got surprised him.

Joshua had _folders_ full of pictures he had taken. The orange haired boy noticed one folder titled _'Neku_' and clicked on it straight away. The other folders were labelled _'Past' 'Reapers'_ and _'blackmail'._ He didn't pay much attention to the others after he realised the Neku folder was sectioned off into more folders. _'In game' 'post game' _and_ 'pre game'._

Neku was a little freaked that Joshua had pictures of him from before the game but he let it slide as he clicked on the in game photos and saw a few photos of him while the game was going on. The boy blushed when he found one of him wearing a dress that had helped increase his stats but smiled when he found a picture that Josh must have gotten from Mr H when he had visited the cafe once. It showed the two of them sitting in one of the windows talking while Neku held a strawberry smoothie and Joshua held a coffee in a disposable cup. We seemed to be talking about something that I had been interested in because my eyes were a light and one of my hands seemed to be moving around animatedly while Joshua laughed. All the other in game photos seemed the same. A few shots of Neku in store clothing (but none in the dresses he had worn on day 4), a few of Neku in battle (although Neku wondered how Joshua had goofed off without him noticing while they fought) and even a few shots of Neku from behind confirming to Neku that the 'I'll watch your behind' comment was meant in the literal sense.

The post-game folder was pretty empty compared to the in game one. It showed Neku with his friends in some pictures or on his own in others. He saw two of him sleeping which was a little creepy thinking that Joshua had been in his room while he was asleep but he was kinda getting even by looking in his phone. The blue eyed boy just shrugged and continued on clicking thought the picture.

The last folder had the least amount of pictures in it. Only four were there and two were just of Neku as he had been walking through the scramble and standing outside his school. The other two were both of him at CAT's mural with him looking up at the graffiti just as he would later when he was shot...

Neku shook his head as he snapped the phone shut and placed it back on the table with a sigh. He wanted to delete all the pictures but he knew Joshua would notice if he did and ask what he had seen on the phone. Instead, Neku just lay down with his eyes closed for a minute in thought. The proxy contemplated going back to sleep however his phone interrupted this idea as it started to vibrate on the table causing a bit of noise. He quickly but hazily picked it up to see that it was Shiki calling him.

"Hey," He whispered looking over at Joshua to make sure he hadn't been woken up. Neku thought about sitting up and taking the call outside but Joshua had moved so a hand was resting on his back and Neku was sure that Joshua would wake up if he moved even a little.

Because Joshua was an ass like that.

"Hey Neku I just wanted to check that you were coming to Hachiko later to meet up?" Shiki asked loudly through the phone.

"Probably. If I can't I'll text you to tell you," he whispered. He still wanted to keep Joshua asleep because he wasn't sure what the outcome of waking him up would be.

"…Why are you whispering?" Shiki asked while playing along and whispering too.

"Joshua's still asleep and I hope to keep it that way," Neku grumbled without thinking about it.

"Joshua?" Shiki asked curiously. Neku suddenly remembered that he hadn't mentioned Joshua to the girl before and hadn't needed to until about a week ago when Joshua had arrived on his doorstep telling Neku he was sorry about everything that had happened and that more recently he had been feeling a little weird whenever he thought of Neku or the time they had spent together. Neku remembered the conversation well, that was the first time that Joshua had confessed to having feelings for _anything_. It just so happened that Neku was one of the things he had feelings for…

Neku was snapped out of his trance by Shiki humming in his ear and remembered he was meant to be explaining who Joshua was. He didn't really want to tell her who he really is so maybe a little lie wouldn't matter that much…

"My new… cat?" Neku was pretty much asking Shiki at that moment but the girl didn't pick up on his uncertainty in the fact that Joshua was a cat. The mental image of Joshua as a cat was… amusing to say the least.

"Aww you got a cat? What's he like?" She asked returning to her normal volume of speaking. She probably saw no problem in waking a cat up unlike if Neku had told her that Joshua was a person.

"He's… cute?" Neku said as almost a question again. He didn't know how he was meant to talk about cats with Shiki.

"Ohh! What colours! Is he a solid colour or all different colours!" she asked. She sounded like she was fangirling over a cat now; which not only sounded weird but kind of irrational considering it was an imaginary cat in the first place.

"His… Fur… is… um grey… and he's just kinda a silvery grey colour all over," Neku explained while rubbing the back of his head with the arm he had been leaning on. It made him unstable for a second but he was soon back to balancing on his arm until he flopped his head down so his phone was nestled in the crook of his elbow and his head was cradled on his arms. He could feel cool air on his bare back now as the covers had slipped almost all the way down to the small of his back. He paid no mind to it as he kept speaking to the excitable girl on the phone.

There was a pause and Neku could hear Shiki talking to someone off the phone.

"Eri said that she thinks any cat you own must be deaf so it doesn't have to listen to your music and old because you wouldn't have to patience to deal with anything with too much energy," Neku could hear giggling on the other end of the phone from both Eri and Shiki. Neku rolled his eyes. _Of course _ Eri was with Shiki, it was almost half eleven so the two were most likley sewing together when she had called him.

"I'm not sure about the old part seeing as he just walked in off the street," Neku smirked at the comment and peeked over to the still sleeping Joshua who had just turned onto his side with a hand reaching out to Neku. Even in his sleep Joshua was smirking.

"However I know he isn't deaf and he has energy to burn," Neku thought back to the night before and blushed. He heard the bed sheets next to him and the colour that had just made its way onto his cheeks drained away quickly. Joshua let out a small 'Mew' to show he had been listening to the whole conversation about him being a cat and almost as soon as all the colour was gone from Neku's cheeks it was back again if not even worse. Neku wondered for a second if you could die from blood rushing to and away from your face.

"Want to see me use that replenished energy, dear?" a voice asked next to Neku's ear. The blue eyes boy froze as he felt a hand travel down his back and rest just below the white bed sheets.

"Err…?" was all Neku could say as he felt Joshua move and place soft feather light kisses up Neku's back starting where the sheets ended and not stopping even when he reached Neku's neck. The silver haired boy bit down on exposed flesh causing Neku to yelp because he didn't expect it before he giggled and went back to peppering Neku with light kisses all over his back.

"Hey, Neku what's wrong?" Shiki asked with concern evident in her voice. Joshua had stopped kissing and nipping at Neku as soon asa he realised the other boy was getting used to it and ignoring him. he moved so that he was straddling the younger boy's hips and leaning so that his body was flush with the one below him. He was carefully balanced on top of Neku with his head right next to where the phone was so he could hear when Shiki was saying. Neku furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance but said nothing or else he would have to tell Shiki that Joshua was at least a person.

"Joshua woke up," Neku mumbled. He was blushing again now that he could feel the composer's heated skin all over his body while one hand traced patterns on the shoulder that Joshua wasn't leaning on.

"Oh, did he scratch you or bite you or something?" the girl asked curiously. Neku could hear a laugh from Eri somewhere in the background. Joshua was now becoming bored with being ignored and started to play with Neku's hair and kiss his shoulder blades like he had been before. He wound his one arm underneath his proxy's body and spread his fingers out across Neku's flat stomach making the younger of the two gasp.

"Y-yeah… bit me," Neku chuckled nervously as Joshua giggled and bit down again between where Neku's neck met his shoulders. He meowed again but louder hoping that Shiki would hear him before going back to his work on Neku's neck. He licked and sucked the spot as he bit down hoping to make a noticeable mark.

"Sorry, but I gotta go. He... Uh… wants my attention, and he gets cranky when he doesn't get it," Neku told her as he rolled over underneath Joshua to try and stop whatever the older of the two was doing. He saw the playful smirk that was still new to him appear on Joshua's face as he leaned down to kiss at the front and side of Neku's neck instead. The hand that was on Neku's stomach started moving around and Neku had to bite his lip from moaning out loud.

"Oh, okay then. I'll see you later," Shiki said. Neku grunted in reply before shutting his phone and looking up at Joshua. Joshua giggled as he came down again to kiss Neku's now free lips.

"I thought you'd never get off the phone," he huffed as he lay flush against Neku causing the younger to blush.

"Josh, get off me," Neku huffed as the other grinned again.

"Oh I couldn't possibly get off, Neku dear. Especially seeing as you need a punishment," the silver haired boy said with a giggle. Neku frowned while trying to ignore what Joshua was saying.

"Punishment?" the orange haired boy asked as he pretended to not understand.

"You looked on my phone, that's private you know, Nekky~" Joshua said as he sat up on Neku's stomach and crossed his arms. He was smirking evilly at his proxy which caused Neku to realise how 'bad' the trouble he was in was. Joshua's smirk widened when he saw the gears in Neku's mind going off in random directions. Being the composer he could see every single one and was planning on taking one of Neku's ideas and using that before he remembered the 'Blackmail' folder on his phone which was full of pictures that would be great to embarrass Neku.

"I know! I won't punish you now-" Neku visibly exhaled the air he had been holding in. "How about I get to meet your mom instead?" Joshua added with a smirk.

"So... you just wanna meet my mom?" Neku couldnt say anything else before Joshua jumped on him. "You said no punishment now!" Neku told Joshua angirily as the silver haired boy kissed his cheek.

"Hee hee, this isn't punishment dear," Joshua giggled before he moved to punsh Neku down onto the bed before kissing him more deeply.

^.^

The first thing Neku noticed was that Joshua was standing up next to the bed with his shirt in his hands. He dropped it in disgust when he noticed it was dirty and creased and pulled his underwear on to go over to find some clothes out of Neku's wardrobe for him to wear. He giggled as he tried on the same shirt Neku always wore but then threw it down as he noticed some of his own clothes that he must've left here in the past. He threw on a pair of black jeans and a white button up with a dragon decal across it in grey.

"Do you _still _wanna meet my mom?" Neku asked as he sat up in his bed to look at a now fully-clothed Joshua her pulled the covers from the bed and rapped them around himself so he looked like he had been caught in a snow storm and become a chibi snow pile with just a face sticking out. Joshua smirked and giggled a little as he walked a little closer to the bed.

"Of course I do dear, I think your mother deserves the chance to meet the person her son is dating!" he said with a smirk as he picked his phone up from the table. he opened it slowly, noticed he had no _'urgent' _messages, and pushed it into his back pocket. "Maybe then our little sleepovers won't have to be as much a secret, but that spoils the fun a little dont you think, Neku?" Joshua snickered as he looked at Neku., he was bright red with a mixture of embarrasment and anger and while his face showed he was angry Joshua assumed it was more embarassment than anything else.

"Oh look now you're all embarrassed,"

"Josh-!" Neku was cut off in his trying to follow the other boy as Joshua placed a kiss on his lips.

"This is a punishment so you have to do what I say~" he practically sang as he flickered out of existence with another giggle. For a minute, Neku just stood unsure what to do before his phone received a text from Joshua telling him that he would be over in 20 minutes while Neku reminded him that Mr H wanted him to do some important UG stuff (or so he had thought that's what the message had said.) Joshua was just ignoring the UG even existed.

He didn't get a reply to his latest message which probably meant Joshua was going to ignore the message and go back to see Mr H _very_ late in the afternoon.

Neku rolled his eyes at the other boy's antics but snapped his phone shut anyway with a small grin. He got dressed and walked down to tell his mom that he had a friend that he wanted her to meet.

^.^

In the end, Neku never got to go to meet his friends. He told them that he had come down with a sudden cold and that he would have to meet them another time but he wasn't sure everyone bought it. Beat most likely did…

Neku decided after that day that he was never going to do anything to annoy Joshua ever again. Not only did the composer tell Neku's mother that they were dating, but he bought out his phone halfway through dinner (he decided to stay for dinner) just to show Neku's mother some of the pictures in the 'Neku Blackmail' folder. _This _was the folder that Josh had use to hide the pictures of Neku in the dresses and the pictures of Neku after he had fallen over and even one of him when he had tried skateboarding with Beat and fallen straight on his ass with the skateboard broken next to him.

Those were the only ones Neku had seen, but he was sure that Joshua had more.

From this day forward, Neku Sakuraba decided it was a bad idea to ever look at Joshua's phone and he never wanted to piss the composer off ever again!

_**You know you've been reading too much Manga when your last line reminds you of a chapter ending from the work of Nakamura Shungiku… mostly Junjou Romantica in my head lol.**_

_**This idea started off waaayyy different. I mean, Shiki wasn't meant to ring up Neku but she just did. Ah well. Hope you liked it ^.^**_


End file.
